Power amplifiers are an integral part of a wireless communication system. They are responsible for establishing and maintaining a link between the mobile station (MS) and base station (BS). Power amplifiers are non-linear in nature and, when operated close to saturated power (PSAT), can cause out-of-band emissions and degraded adjacent channel power ratio (ACPR).